The present invention relates to a carrying device specifically for use in the carrying of mattresses, box springs and like items.
The difficulties in the handling of mattresses and box springs, both by professional movers and homeowners are well known and apparent to anyone faced with the task of moving a mattress whether the move consists of delivery to the home or a moving of the mattress within the home itself by the homeowner.
Such difficulties arise both from the weight of the item and the bulk or size thereof, particularly in the larger queen and king size mattresses.
In order to facilitate the carrying of mattresses, a variety of different types of carrying devices have been devised as suggested in the following patents:
______________________________________ 2,508,795 Nielsen 3,214,072 Brown 4,119,250 Brutlag 4,431,226 Weilert 4,521,045 Hart 4,553,780 Strachan ______________________________________
The patent to Brown is of interest in disclosing a basic carrying sling comprising a pair of elongate end loops joined centrally along the sling with each loop having the strands thereof interconnected by a fixed position flexible strip. The outer ends of the loops comprise the hand holds, and the length of the sling can be adjusted by wrapping the material of the loops about the hand. No separate handles are provided nor is any provision made for adjusting the position of the cross strips as might be desired in accommodating mattresses of different sizes or lengths.
The remainder of the patents listed above are all directed to more elaborate carrying devices including means for actually enclosing all or a portion of the mattress in conjunction with the provision of hand holds and/or elaborate strap devices which are temporarily mounted to the mattress to similarly provide hand holds.